


Stolen Kisses

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: A little modern era Sigtryggr x Stiorra fic using the prompt secret kisses/secret romance
Relationships: Sigtryggr Ivarsson/Stiorra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stolen Kisses

It had started when Uhtred had gotten a job for Stiorra at his company. She had just finished school and didn’t know what she wanted to do just yet, so her father, being the manager of a company, had arranged for her to work there for a while. She was at a loose end for the time being and had accepted the position to pass the time. She had intended to make a bit of money while she decided what to do with her life. One thing was for sure: she had never intended to meet Sigtryggr.

During her first week working for her father, Stiorra ran a few errands here and there doing odd jobs nobody else had the time to do. One of which had taken her to another department on the floor below, where she had met him. She had first seen him from a distance and been intrigued by him. He was tall and handsome, but the thing that caught her attention the most was the scar on his face.

Sensing her look, he shot a smile in her direction. She smiled back. While her body left and went back upstairs, her thoughts stayed on the floor below with the man.

The next day, she saw him again. This time he was visiting her father, Uhtred, in his office. When the meeting was over he left, walking past Stiorra, eyes meeting again. She watched his retreating back until she could no longer see it. Yes, she was definitely intrigued by him.

A few minutes later, Uhtred came out of his office and handed a stack of documents over to Stiorra, “Would you get these documents to Sigtryggr Ivarsson, please? These are the documents he needs from the meeting. He works on the floor below.”

Stiorra’s mind whirled at the new information. _His name is Sigtryggr_. Then, processing what her father had asked her to do, she agreed quickly. “Of course. No problem.” She took the papers and practically ran off.  
Uhtred watched her go with a slight frown on his face. His daughter was not usually that quick to act. He wondered suspiciously what could have caused her to be so eager.

Knocking on his office door, Stiorra asked politely. “Mr Ivarsson?”

Looking up from his desk, Sigtryggr saw her standing in the doorway, papers in hand. “Please, just call me Sigtryggr. Mr Ivarsson makes me sound so... old. Please come in, Miss...?” He trailed off, waiting for her name.

“Stiorra. I’m Stiorra.” She replied, setting the pile of documents down on his desk.

“Ah yes, Uhtred’s daughter. He said you started working here. I am pleased to meet you, Miss Stiorra.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it by way of greeting. Surprise showed on her face momentarily at his actions like something out of a regency novel. She mentally shook herself.

“Please, just Stiorra. Miss sounds too... uptight.”

An amused smirk tugged at his lips. “Stiorra it is then.” They stared at each other for a moment longer before she cleared her throat and took her hand from his.

“Well... it was lovely meeting you, Sigtryggr. I hope our paths cross again soon.”

“Oh I have no doubt they will, Stiorra.” She smiled over her shoulder as she walked away. He noticed the extra sway in her hips that hadn’t been there when she arrived.

Over the course of the next few weeks, they kept running into each other at work. They grew to like each other's company and one day Sigtryggr surprised her by giving her a quick kiss to stop her talking. At first she was angry at the surprise of it but soon calmed down and kissed him again. And so it went on, stolen, secret kisses developing into a secret romance.

2 months later  
“Where are you taking me?” Stiorra laughed as Sigtryggr lead her after him by the hand through the corridor and up the stairs.

“You’ll see, just be patient!” He replied, a smile lighting up his features. When it looked like Stiorra would ask again, he pecked her lips. Stunned momentarily, the words died in her throat and he smirked in smug satisfaction. She narrowed her eyes playfully in mock threat. It was near the end of the day, with few people still left working in the office. Even so, Stiorra was worried people would see her and Sigtryggr together.

Pouting slightly Stiorra conceded. “Fine. I’ll be patient.” Sigtryggr winked, continued leading her down the hallway and outside into the fresh air.

He had taken her to the roof of the building and laid out there was a blanket with various foods and a bottle of wine, complete with glasses. Since the building was tall, there was a good view of the city stretched out below, with the horizon beyond emblazoned with the colours of sunset.

The view took her breath away. She pivoted around, turning to take in every angle of the view. Sigtryggr stood back with his hands in the pockets of his suit trousers and watched her with the hint of a smile on his face, taking in an altogether different view. She thought the view was breathtaking; he thought she was breathtaking.

Finally, Stiorra’s eyes reached Sigtryggr’s again, awe shining there. “You did this... for me?” She asked. He nodded.

“People will talk. My father will find out.” She said sadly, the awe leaving her eyes.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Pausing for thought, Stiorra finally decided that no, it would not be such a bad thing. Her father might be angry for a while but he would get over it. He would have to because Stiorra was not about to give Sigtryggr up any time soon.

Leaning up to kiss him, Stiorra grinned happily “No, it is not such a bad thing!”

They kissed again as the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars came out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @for-bebbanburg


End file.
